


An Animal Impulse

by moescaria



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i’ll add tags when i actually write the smut, the smut is in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moescaria/pseuds/moescaria
Summary: You miss a skill check, which leads to you getting fucked royally by the Doctor. Hopefully you can distract it long enough for your teammates to open the exit gates!
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor & Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	An Animal Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> the smut is in chapter 2. sorry guys

It seemed as if the trial had started an eternity ago—three of your teammates had already been hooked, Claudette twice. Their pained screams echoed across the Macmillan estate, your veins feeling like ice. As if things couldn’t get any worse, only one of the five generators necessary to open the gate had been fixed. Some luck you had. 

You knelt by a wheezing generator, having been violently kicked and pried at by the killer minutes prior. However, you’ve yet to see this horrific, inconsiderate monster’s face. How dare it sabotage a generator when it _clearly_ has the upper hand! The Entity showed no mercy with its playthings, apparently. 

A snap of a twig and a piercing caw from behind snaps you from your thoughts, startling you enough to short the generator. The small explosion—the one _you’d_ caused—from inside the machinery was sure to get the killer’s attention. 

As if on cue, your heart rate spiked, hair standing on end. _You could sense it._ Of the many times you’d found yourself in another one of the Entity’s trials, this was a feeling you knew you’d never get used to. One of impending doom, knowing that the time bomb of your life was ticking, and that you’d need to diffuse it quick.

However, your life was not in your own hands, but in the hands belonging to an insatiable, blood-thirsty beast. A beast that happened to be standing behind a tree, just a few yards in front of the generator you were repairing. 

You’d seen it, for sure—the dark, looming monster of a man that called itself ‘The Doctor’, peering at you with wide eyes and an unsettling grin from behind that thin tree. _Great._

The way its pried-open eyes bore down at your hunched figure was enough to kill you then and there. Its stare was so predatory, so _hungry,_ like a lion hunting a lamb.

Before you knew it, a large foot stepped out from behind the tree. The killer had brought its punisher down hard on his hand, almost as a warning, and you ran for the hills. 

However far you thought you were from it, you were wrong by a whole lot—heavy footsteps soon followed close behind you, the maniacal laugh of the deranged man seeming to tickle the back of your neck. You heard a loud _zap,_ quickly followed by that nasty giggle, and felt your brain short-circuit, much like the generator you’d ‘repaired’—such is fate. 

You were soon faced with a decision that could either be your saving grace or your downfall—a weathered shed. On two of the walls of the shed had holes where doors once were, a heavy, wood palette leaning on the doorframe farthest from you. _Bring it down and get a head start on getting the hell out of there._ On the other two walls were what seemed like windows, but without the glass. _They’d be easy to vault over._ Inside of the shed were three rusty lockers. _If it really comes down to hiding, that’s the place to go._ In the middle of the shed laid an untouched generator—one you could easily repair, if given the chance. 

You decided to go with your gut and run for the abandoned shed, your death sentence close at your heels. Within seconds, you’d executed the first part of your plan by dropping the palette and stopping the killer momentarily. This brought a grunt from it, followed by another maniacal giggle. Dropping the palette gave you a few good seconds to run, but you knew your freedom was limited in the Entity’s realm. Escaping killers like the Doctor—who you were _certain_ hadn’t stepped foot in a medical school—was not an easy feat. 

You sprinted away from the shed, hiding behind a nearby tree. In a perfect world, the killer would give up on looking for you and begin its search for another survivor. It seemed as if everything was going according to plan—the Doctor had stepped out from the shed, quickly glanced in your area, turned around seemingly unimpressed, and began to walk in the other direction. _Success._

You peeked out from behind the tree and when the coast was clear, you ran back inside of the shed and slammed yourself in a locker. As safe as you thought you were, your heart beat hadn’t ceased its worryingly fast beat. Perhaps the killer hadn’t left the area yet? Heavy footsteps brought you from your thoughts and you froze against the back of the locker.

_It seemed as if the world wasn’t so perfect after all._

There it was, in all its glory. The Doctor, who had been terrorizing you and your teammates since the beginning of this gruelling trial. 

It searched the room, as if searching for a set of lost keys, checking all four sides of the generator and scanning all walls of the shed. However, the Doctor was not dumb—it could sense your presence in the very locker you stood in. This was a game of cat and mouse, after all, and the Doctor was as sadistic as it was intelligent. Where was the fun in ending it early?

The Doctor sauntered over to the locker diagonal from the one you hid inside, swinging the door open violently, scanning the interior. It must not have been pleased, as the door was kicked shut seconds after. _Two left._ Wide eyes found the locker directly next to yours, the killer making its way over to it and repeating the nerve-wracking process. After you heard the crash of the locker door slam closed, you knew there was only one option left. 

Without warning, the locker door swung open, his unnatural grin appearing almost wider. Your mouth opened, but nothing came from it—you were _horrified._ A large, cold hand gripped your shirt roughly, the contact sending unwanted tingles through your whole body. He shoved you toward the wall with a grunt, searing pain shooting through your body at impact. You slumped over against the wall, not daring to look into the eyes of the monster that stood above you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading my first serious fic! please give me some critiques/let me know if you’d actually want a chapter two! i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
